


Just Love Me

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), You get thrown right into something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sniper (OC) and Spy (OC) get into an argument and Spy reveals what happened.You get thrown right into something when reading, so there's your warning if you don't like it.
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Just Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is really gushy, so just bare with me   
> I wrote this while being bored, and finally, put it here. Instead of working on my other fanfic that I really need to update, I've decided to write something like this.

Sniper swung around as soon as he heard the far too familiar sound of a decloak. He had his bloodied machete gripped tightly in his hand, swinging at the first thing he saw move. Right before the blade met skin, Sniper stopped.  
“What are you doing here?” Sniper set down his machete, his hand shaking a bit at the thought of almost harming a teammate.  
Spy adjusted his suit as he began, “I want more than one night.” He inhaled sharply, staring at Sniper’s hazel eyes, seemingly getting lost in their warmth, “I want a life together, even if we have to have it confined to the walls of this battlefield. Please, Daren, I know you feel the same way.”  
“Don’t call me Daren.” Sniper cut in abruptly, his voice sharp as a blade, “Don’t even talk to me like you care about me. I know you had a few nights with Medic, especially after I thought you loved me.”  
Spy went silent for a few seconds, lost in thought for what felt like an eternity, the silence hanging there. He rubbed his eyes and sat down on a nearby crate, “He forced me to.”  
“What do you mean?” Daren kept his sharp tone, staring at Spy’s face, his hazel arms not so warm anymore to Spy.  
“It was that or all of the money I had saved up,” Spy was hunched over, his arms resting on his legs, his hands just fiddling with each other. “I have that money saved up for me, for you… For us, if you would just let me explain.”  
Daren sighed, sitting down across from Spy. “Then explain, Nick.”  
Spy let his eyes wander around the room as he continued, “He’s one hell of a guy when it comes to a poker face." Spy chuckled grimly, "He made me play right into his cards when we were betting. Before I knew it - Poof! - My money was gone down the drain. You know I have an issue with betting. Everyone knows.” Nick took off his mask, pushing his light brown hair out of his eyes. He barely looked a day over 20, which made it difficult to realize he was in his mid-30s. “He gave me two options; Pay him everything, or forget the money and let him have his way with me. He said the condition for the second option was he could use anything, including torture, while having sex.” He finally looked at Daren, “I need that money for us, Daren. I don’t care if it was torture, sex, or a few thousand trips through respawn. I would’ve done anything for that money. And, I did just that. A couple of trips through respawn until Med’ was done with me.”  
Daren took off his hat, setting it down, his own dark brown hair falling in front of his eyes. He just sat there, not knowing what to say, not knowing to comfort or be mad at Nick for being so idiotic.  
“I had a couple of scars left over, he even scarred his fucking Class Symbol onto my arm. Respawn couldn’t even fix that!” While he spoke, he could feel tears falling freely from his eyes.  
Daren reached his hand over and held Nick’s tightly, giving it a small squeeze. “Nick, thank you.”  
“Don’t thank me.”  
Daren got up and took a few small steps to Nick, tilting his head up and kissing him, using his free hand to wipe away his tears.  
Nick was the first to pull away, his tears finally having stopped. “Can we please have a life? Can you at least say you love me, Daren?”  
Daren smiled and nodded, his hazel eyes being a warm safe space for Nick’s cold blue eyes. “We can have a life anywhere, as long as we’re together. I love you, Daren.”  
Nick hugged Daren tightly, and they just stayed there like that for a few minutes. The only thing breaking the silence in that room was the screams, the explosions, and the gunshots of the battle outside. The only reminder that they were still in a war.  
But all good things must come to an end, and that included this. Daren kissed Nick on the cheek, “I think our teammates will start to wonder what we’re doing, even with them fighting.” He sighed but still smiled, happy to just be by Nick now, “Let’s say we have a fun night after the battle and dinner. Just the two of us.”  
“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Please comment some criticism if you wish and leave a Kudo if you enjoyed it enough to do that.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this mess.


End file.
